User blog:LeeHatake93/Evil Cole (Storm)
Evil Cole MacGrath'' is the evil version of the main protagonist of the ''inFamous series, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Storm. 'Nix' appears as his Support Character. Biography Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Given even more power by a Conduit known as the Beast, Cole sets out on a quest to activate the latent powers of inactive Conduits, subsequently draining the life out of all non-superpowered humans to add to his own strength. Gameplay Unlike in other PlayStation All-Stars installments, all of his attacks are performed with . As with his heroic counterpart, this Cole has a array of melee-oriented attacks, although his attacks are different from Hero Cole's. Move List *'Projectile: Lightning Bolts '- - Evil Cole fires lighting bolts in a short stream. If he holds , he will fire a continuous stream of lightning. *'Nightmare Blast '- + - Cole performs the Amp Combo and knocks the opponent upward, releasing a Nightmare Blast afterward. *'Giga Punch' - + - Cole performs a traditional Amp Combo. followed by a charged, fiery punch. *'Tripwire Rocket '- + - Cole completes his Amp Combo by shooting a Tripwire Rocket, which will explode upon impact. *'Lightning Hook' - + - Cole performs an Amp Combo and will use the Lightning Hook to pull enemies behind himself, setting up for the chance to perform an Additional Blow. *'Amp Blast' - + - Cole hits the opponent upward with an explosive hit from his Amp. *'Thunder Drop' - + - Cole will trip the opponent with his Amp before leaping in the air to perform a Thunder Drop *'Firebird Strike' - + - Cole uses fire to project himself forward and hits the opponent with his shoulder, knocking them away with decent knockback. *'Body Toss' - + (Ground Throw) - Cole leaps around the opponent using his Amp as leverage as he tosses them behind himself. *'Lightning Tether' - + (Aerial Throw) - Cole uses the Lightning Tether to swing opponents behind himself, and will project them toward the ground with a Shockwave. *'Shockwave' - + (During Jump) - Cole performs an aerial two-hit Amp Combo and finishes with a Shockwave which projects opponents upward. *'Gigawatt Blades '- + (During Jump) - Cole performs an aerial three-hit Gigawatt combo that knocks the opponent toward the ground. *'Aerial Giga Slam' - (During Jump) - Cole performs an aerial Amp Combo and performs the Giga Punch to project the opponent toward the ground. *'Taunt' - Hold - Cole releases a fiery aura in his arms and looks around, saying "Feel that power, baby." *'Charge Super Meter' - Hold - A standard for all characters. This allows them to charge their super meter in order to perform specials. (Charging the Ultimate Move Super Meter applies to Duel Mode only. In Battle Royale, this only allows players to charge the energy for their Special Moves) Awakened Move List Unlike Evil Cole's regular moveset, his Awakened form is limited to a few combos, although his Special Moves change. *'Lightning Stream '- - Cole fires large bursts of lightning if players repeatedly tap . Holding the button will fire a large stream of lightning. *'Flame Pillar' - + - Cole hits the opponent upward and releases a giant pillar of flames at the opponent. *'Gravity Field' - + - Cole performs an Amp slam and then releases an energy field that will draw opponents toward himself. *'Ionic Blast' - + - Cole performs a two-hit Gigawatt combo and fires a large fireball toward the opponent. *'Super Drain' - (Uses Super Energy) - Cole uses a smaller-scaled variation of the Ionic Drain, absorbing 25% of his opponent's vitality. *'Ionic Burst' - (Uses Super Energy) - Cole flies toward his opponent and performs a three-hit Gigawatt combo, knocking the opponent to the ground. Once the opponent is on the ground, Cole charges energy in his body and releases it, sending the opponent flying. (Trigger Moves) Note: Support characters are exclusive to Duel Mode. *'Call on Support Character A' - *'Switch Places with Support Character' - Hold Down for 3-4 seconds - (Only works if a Playable Character is chosen as support in Character Slot A) *'Call on Support Character B' - *'Block' - *'Evade/Subsitution' - Tap quickly while being attacked 'Specials' Includes Awakening(s) and Jutsu/Special Moves. *'Awakening: Beast Cole' - Perform Cole's Ultimate Move ( ) - Cole will absorb the powers of the Beast, making him radiate a red aura and will gain the ability to levitate. This will change Cole's moveset entirely and enhances the amount of damage he will inflict on opponents. The Awakening, however, will only last for 12 seconds. *'Bio-Leech' - (Uses Super Energy) - A semi-cinematic move, Cole knocks the opponent to the ground with his Amp, and holds them down as he places his hand over their face, draining energy from them. Using this move allows Cole to absorb 10% of his opponent's vitality and 13% of their Energy Gauge or Super Meter., *'Hellfire Rockets/Tesla Missile' - (Uses Super Energy) - Cole fires three fiery rockets at the opponent. As with Hero Cole, if he charges the attack, it will change to Tesla Missile, a large rocket that can hit multiple opponents at once. 'Supers' Super Moves are exclusive to Battle Royale mode. *'Electric Fireball' - (Super Meter Level 1 or higher) - Cole briefly engulfs himself in a fiery aura and then launches a large, electrified fireball. It will instantly KO any opponent that it hits, and may also KO any nearby opponents if they touch it. *'Ionic Drain' - (Super Meter Level 2 or higher) - Evil Cole drains the life from every opponent around him, trapping them in place. It is followed by a blast that takes out everyone with a slightly larger range. *'The Ray Sphere' - (Super Meter Level 3) - A cinematic plays where Cole stands before the Ray Sphere. Without hesitation, he grabs the Ray Sphere and activates it, creating a large energy feedback that pulls the opponents into a vortex. After this Super Move is performed, Cole's attacks will have higher knockback and his lighting will turn black with a red hue. Ultimates Ultimate Moves and Linked Ultimates are exclusive to Duel Mode. *'Ionic Overcharge' - (Energy Gauge at Level 2 or higher) - Cole performs a series of Amp Combos before tying the opponent to the ground with Arc Restraint. He then uses the Ionic Drain to absorb a majority of his opponent's health. He then continues to absorb power and transforms into Beast Cole. *'Dark Ionic Bomb' - (Energy Gauge at Level 3 with Jak and Daxter as partner) - Jak transforms into Dark Jak and assaults the opponent with his claws, knocking them toward Cole. Cole ties the opponent down with Arc Restraint and asborbs a portion of their energy with Bio-Leech, transforming into an Overcharge state. Jak begins charging a Dark Strike as Evil Cole flies into the air with his Beast abilities. Dark Jak releases the Dark Strike at the opponent as Evil Cole fires a large electric fireball. The two attacks collide when they arrive at the opponent, resulting in a large explosion that creates a massive, electrically-charged Dark Eco firestorm. Character Animations Unlike the other PlayStation All-Stars installments, Storm only includes Intro and Victory animations for each character as in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja franchise. However, matching certain characters against each other will result in unique intros. Similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, some costumes feature unique animation screens. Introductions Standard Intros: ' *Cole pulses electricity in his arm and says "Time for action!." *Cole walks into the stage, and puts his amp on his back, saying "You can't stop me." ''(Reaper Costume) *Cole radiates energy in his arm and looks up, saying "No one is stronger than me." (Evil Among Thieves Costume) '''Duel Mode-Only Intros: *Evil Cole gives an arrogant gesture and says, "Are you supposed to be me?" (vs Hero Cole, as Player 1) *Evil Cole smirks and crosses his arms, saying "Only the strong survive. Weaklings like you are just our playthings." (vs Hero Cole, as Player 2) *Evil Cole puts his amp on his back and says, "You're either with me or against me, kid. What's it gonna be?" (vs Delsin Rowe, as Player 1) *Evil Cole holds his arms to the side and says, "I take it you're a fan of mine?" (vs Delsin Rowe- Cole's Jacket) *Cole cracks his neck and says, "I assure you, I'm alive and well, kid. So, you ready to face me?" (vs Delsin Rowe, as Player 2) Victory Screen *Evil Cole pulses lightning in his arm and says, "Took you apart." (Standard Victory) *Evil Cole radiates energy in his arm and clenches his fist, saying "No matter who the opponent is, I'm always ready." (Evil Among Theves Costume) *Evil Cole shrugs and says, "As I said, you're nothing but a weak version of me." (vs Hero Cole) *Evil Cole appears angry and says, "I've had it with your tricks, Kessler. Now stay dead!" (vs Kessler or Reanimated Cole) *Evil Cole stretches and then points his finger, saying "No one can replace me." (vs Delsin Rowe) Idle Animation Cole stands in a slouched manner with his arms behind his back, similar to his stances from both inFamous 2 and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Costumes Courier Outfit Evil Cole's maximum Evil Karma outfit from inFamous 2. Reaper Cole Cole dressed like a Reaper from inFamous, which also appeared as DLC in inFamous 2. Evil Among Thieves Cole wearing his outfit from the original inFamous. SImilar to the costume's appearance in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Cole will occasionally generate electricity from his arms. Trivia *Evil Cole's Level 1 and Level 3 Supers are different from his Supers in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Level 1 was changed to further distance his moveset from Hero Cole's, although his Level 3 now represents the evil ending of inFamous rather than inFamous 2. Category:Blog posts